Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (Earth-811)
Phoenix, Baby Phoenix, Young Phoenix, "Red", Executioner, Starchild, Aly'zrn Summerset, Bright Lady | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly (founder and founding member); (founding member); ; Hounds; New Mutants | Relatives = Scott Summers (Cyclops) (father, deceased); Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) (mother, deceased); Fiona Knoblach (Dark Mother) (alternate reality alleged maternal step-ancestor); William Knoblach (Clarity) (alternate reality alleged maternal step-ancestor); Charles Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor); Malkin Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor); Eleanor Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor); Lady Jean Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor) ; Oscar Summers (alternate reality paternal adoptive distant ancestor, deceased); Daniel Summers (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor , deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor); Philip Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandfather); Deborah Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandmother); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (alternate reality paternal grandfather); Katherine Summers (alternate reality paternal grandmother, deceased); John Grey (alternate reality maternal step-grandfather, deceased); Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal step-grandmother, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (alternate reality father); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (alternate reality mother by proxy, step-mother); Alexander Summers (Havok) (alternate reality paternal uncle); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (alternate reality paternal uncle); Sara Grey-Bailey (alternate reality maternal step-aunt, deceased); Paul Bailey (alternate reality maternal step-uncle, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (alternate reality paternal aunt); Julia Grey (alternate reality maternal step-aunt, deceased); Roger Grey (alternate reality maternal step-uncle, deceased); Liam Grey (alternate reality maternal step-uncle, deceased); Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (alternate reality paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle); Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality step-cousin, deceased); Joseph Bailey (alternate reality step-cousin, deceased); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality paternal half-brother); Nathan Summers (Cable) (alternate reality paternal half-brother, deceased); Stryfe (creation, alternate reality paternal half-brother's clone); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (alternate reality nephew, deceased); Hope Summers (alternate reality adoptive niece); Rachel Grey (alternate timeline version); Grey & Summers families (alternate reality relatives) | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Late 37th-early 39th century, mobile; Braddock Lighthouse, England; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, Bronx, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly red) | UnusualFeatures = Rachel normally telepathically hides the Hound markings on her face. Mother Askani exhibits a Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. | Citizenship = American, honorary UK citizen; alternate American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Resistance fighter; former adventurer; Mutant Hound | Education = Extensive Askani training, High School level studies at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, some college level education | Origin = Mutant and daughter of Phoenix displaced in the late 37th century | PlaceOfBirth = Eastern United States of Earth-811 | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne; John Romita Jr. | First = X-Men #141 | Death = Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix #4 | Quotation = Thanks for today, please for tomorrow | Speaker = Mother Askani | HistoryText = Origin Mother Askani was an alternate version of Rachel Summers whose history began when Rachel sacrificed herself to save her teammate, Captain Britain, who had been lost in the timestream. Rachel did not gain alternate reality versions of herself, but actually split into separate beings in time. Only two have currently been accounted for. One Rachel was sent to the end of time and held prisoner by Gaunt, a man who had been imprisoned there for his crimes. The other Rachel became stranded the late 37th century, 100 years after Apocalypse conquered the world. Another Future After many adventures with Excalibur, Rachel finally managed to return to the future she had come from. While she could not change her past, Phoenix and her teammates were able to change the directives of all the Sentinels of the era to preserve all life, thereby ending the genocide that had prevailed for years. On the return journey, Captain Britain was lost in the timestream and it was discovered that Rachel had to exchange places with him for him to return. Phoenix sacrificed herself to exile in the timestream, to save her teammate. There Rachel diverged into two timelines. One Rachel was sent to the end of time and held prisoner by Gaunt, a man who had been imprisoned there for his crimes. The other Rachel became stranded the late 37th century, 100 years after Apocalypse conquered the world. 37th century Rachel found herself in a desert, attacked by Scarab Flyers. After defeating them, Rachel soon met young Blaquesmith, who called her the "Bright Lady", and sensed his psychic potential, but denied his request to become her disciple. Rachel soon learned that humans and whoever else resistant to Apocalypse's rule could be killed at any moment and the only opposition was a quiet hope and belief in the Twelve, by the Order of the Witnesses. The Order of the Witnesses, founded in the late 21st century, by a mutant seeking redemption, believed Rachel was the "Lost Child of the Twelve", descended from mutants who fought Apocalypse in modern-day, and sent the aged Diogenes Chang and Squy'rr to observe her. Rachel, as "Alyr'n Summerset", attended Apocalypse's Festival of Resurrection, where she encountered his prelates, Ch'Vayre and Luminesca, and battled high councilor Diamanda Nero, while attempting to kill Apocalypse. Clan Askani Over the next year, Rachel gathered followers, under the name Clan Askani, meaning "family of outsiders". The Askani developed tenets, such as "what is, is", that fate must be embraced, and "thanks for today, please for tomorrow", a belief that the past brings hope, and preached that the "Sacred Timeline" should be preserved and nurtured through careful time travel. Rachel accepted anyone as Akani; via discipline and training, some achieved psychic power, enabling such Askani practices as mediation performed while levitation upside down. Rachel's earliest recruits included Malachi Hark, who would become the first Askani priest; Qua, an Atlantean elemental; Lexii, last survivor of a Clone Sisterhood; and the Gibson-Sterling Mark Nine Warbot Ozana. After shutting-down the powerplant, Hellhole, in Crestcoast, Ozana was damaged and the Askani recruited Blaquesmith, who was a slave there, to fix the bot. Nero ambushed the group near the Scavenger Colony, releasing the humanoid virus Plague against both the Askani and prelates Ch'Vayre and Luminesca. Qua and Luminesca died, but as Rachel destroyed Plague, she had a vision that she would "protect the child born on the day of spring" and died. Shortly after, Rachel was reborn in a Phoenix firebird. Nero captured Diogenes and Squy'rr, torturing them for information and then wiping-out the Order of the Witnesses. The Askani pursued Nero to the Order of the Witnesses headquarters, in the ruins of the Savage Land, but Squy'rr was killed and Rachel was forced to release the Phoenix Force, after Nero nearly killed her. The total power of the Phoenix Force began to control Nero and she begged Rachel to release it from her. Rachel released the Force into the cosmos and depowered Nero, then left Nero with rations and survival gear. Due to either losing the Phoenix Force or becoming old in age, Rachel no longer hid her Hound markings on her face. The Askani rescued several children protected by the Order, including the young Sanctity, another time-traveling telepath originally from the modern ear. Rachel later followed Sanctity back to the modern era's past, where Sanctity hoped to change the future, knowing her father, Dr. Bolivar Trask, would invent the mutant-hunting Sentinels, Rachel stopped her from interacting with Bolivar, while successfully prevented Larry Trask from witnessing the psychic duel that ensued, but Sanctity secretly planted information about the Twelve in the Sentinels' Master Mold computer. Rachel left the Askani for a time, but later returned, taking the name Mother Askani. Mother Askani Over the next several years, believers deified the ancient X-Men: "the Xavier" became a father figure, the Bright Lady a mother goddess, and the prophesied "Dayspring" or "Askani'son" their messiah. The Askani also believed in tiny winged Wysps that carried prayers and feared the monstrous Daegon, that hunted the weak in the Apocalypse's name. The Askani developed a ceremonial language, unique martial arts and the Psimitar, a weapon that focuses psionic energy. The Askani took, as their symbols, the Phoenix and the scarred eye, reminiscent of the scars around the Askani'son's right eye. Now over 100 years old, Mother Askani decided to fulfill the Askani'son prophecy; she and the synthcon Boak sent a Sister Askani, who sacrificed her physical body to become energy and tasked with preservation of the Askani'son, to the past. Sister Askani arrived just as Apocalypse infected the infant Nathan Summers with a Techno-Organic Virus. Scott Summers reluctantly allowed Sister Askani to take Nathan forward to her time, to cure the virus. Upon baby Nathan's arrival, he was given to Mother Askani. Mother Askani placed Nathan in an incubation crib to preserve his life, but the virus had progressed too far. The technicians who examined Nathan called for the Mother Askani and informed her that the only thing keeping the child alive were the acts of Ship, who had created a protective electro-magnetic field and merged with Nathan's electrical parts. Fearing that Nathan would not survive the virus, Mother Askani had him cloned. Mother Askani and Boak gave a second Sister Askani information about various time-traveling threats and sent her to a later point in the modern ear, to keep vigilance over Cyclops and Jean Grey. Despite their original assessments, the Askani learned that the original child would live after all. Just then, the Canaanites attacked the base and Mother Askani ordered Boak to remove the children. Boak was only able to remove Nathan, when the Canaanites blasted their way into the room and seemingly killed the Mother Askani and killed Throeblood, as they began the massacre of the Clan Askani. Coma Badly wounded, Mother Askani brought Scott and Jean's newly married souls, years after Nathan had been sent into the future, into the future to raise Nathan. Since their original bodies would not survive the time jump, Mother Askani placed their minds in bodies cloned from their descendants and genetically similar to their original ones. Ch'vayre, who had returned to the future once again loyal to Apocalypse, captured the true Nathan from Boak. After Mother Askani returned similar powers to the couple, Scott, Jean, and Mother Askani successfully rescued Nathan, but Ch'Vayre severely wounded Mother Askani, leaving her in a coma. Scott and Jean fled with Nathan and Mother Askani and spent the next decade raising Nathan in secret, posing as humans "Slym" and "Redd Dayspring" and joining the Askani-inspired Clan Rebellion to undermine Apocalypse's empire. After over-hearing Slym and Redd speak about a raid on Apocalypse's citadel in Crestcoast with the Clan Rebellion, Nathan followed them and Mother Askani telepathically spoke to Nathan telling him how to destroy a virus of Apocalypse's and unleash his power to defeat Stryfe. Death After years of remission, Nathan's Techno-Organic Virus, suddenly, began to flare-up and he was beyond any medical aid, as his condition was deemed terminal. While still in a coma, Mother Askani, in her younger form, telepathically encouraged Nathan to fight back the spread of the virus and telekinetically contain it, revealing herself as the same Rachel who spoke to him years earlier. At the Apocalypse's Citadel, Slym, Redd, and Nathan attacked Apocalypse and the disillusioned Ch'vayre betrayed his master, distracting him long enough for the others to seemingly kill him and Mother Askani finally succumbed to death, leaving her to live-on in an astral form. Without Mother Askani to tether their souls to the timeline, Scott and Jean went back to their original bodies, seconds after they had left. While on the Astral Plane, Mother Askani, still in her teenage form, spoke to Jean, requesting that she assume the Phoenix identity and remember her. Rachel has been seen since, aiding her brother, living-on in an astral form. Astral Form After Nathan grew well into adulthood, Mother Askani was summoned by Blaquesmith, in the modern era, where Cable, as Nathan was now called, was asked to go to the future to help his younger self. Cable was surprised to see his former wife, still young and alive, and did not remember the event in his history. Blaquesmith was weary that the Askani'son was faltering from his mission, but Mother Askani reassured him that Cable would overcome. On another occasion, Cable began to worry about his new relationship, with Stacey Kramer, and Rachel appeared, in her younger astral form, to show him the importance of not forgetting his mission. Rachel took Cable to another timeline, where Sam Guthrie led a band of rebel mutants against Ahab and his Sentinels. Watching these versions of people he loved dying, motivated Cable to continue his mission. | Powers = Rachel inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother and has great control over her powerful telepathy and telekinesis. Telepathy: She can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. *''Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Shadow: She has the ability to mask herself, and other people's presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. *Mind Control: She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: She has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Psionic Shield: She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *Mind Transferal: She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Psionic Firebird: She has the ability to manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. '''Telekinesis': Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including herself. On larger levels, Rachel can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Intuitive aptitude:'' She can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Rachel could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Rachel has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Time Travel: Possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Mother Askani's ability to astral travel through astral projection, Rachel can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. *''Chronoskimming: This allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Rachel combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects including: *Chrono-Shield: She has the unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. *Psychometric Projections: She has the ability to mentally project past events. '''Phoenix Force Avatar': For a time, Rachel was also bonded to the Phoenix Force as "the one true Phoenix," and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Rachel's abilities are enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Phoenix, she has manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale, generated and controlled an form of energy in virtually any conceivable amount, absorbed energy from sources as great as a supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. Rachel demonstrated heightened psi-powers as well as the ability to manipulate energy and lifeforces, and a limited cosmic awareness. Rachel's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future. | Abilities = Rachel Summers has trained with Nightcrawler in hand-to-hand combat, learned lock-picking skills from Storm, and has some experience in vehicular repair and the use of advanced weaponry and technology. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. When possessing the Phoenix Force, Rachel had superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = Even with the powers of the Phoenix, magic and magical objects prove to be an enigma for Rachel's powers. When the Soulsword appeared near the Excalibur Lighthouse headquarters, seeking Kitty Pryde to become its new wielder, Rachel attempted to remove it from the bedrock it had embedded itself into in order to alleviate her friend's apprehension. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword which she surmised only Kitty could remove. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = * There are some glaring inconsistencies in Rachel's history. For example in "Days of Future Past" Kate clearly states that Professor Xavier was assassinated with Senator Kelly, but when Rachel goes back in time, she clearly remembers Professor Xavier being killed by the US Army years later. *Rachel created a psi-bond with her half-brother Nathan Summers shortly after his birth. It is unknown if that link still exists. * In her home timeline of Earth-811, Rachel's father, Scott Summers, is deceased and her mother, Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers), was killed by Mastermind when he blew up Pittsburgh (echoing the fate of Pittsburgh in the New Universe reality) | Trivia = | Links = * Uncanny X-Men #141-142 (Days of Future Past) * Phoenix (Jean Grey) * Phoenix Force * Spotlight On... Marvel Girl III at UncannyXmen.Net * [http://askani.strength-within.net/ Askani Rising - a Rachel Summers fansite] * The Phoenix Force }} Category:Askani Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychometry Category:Chronokinesis Category:Power Sensing Category:Astral Projection Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multilingual